Halloween : Laisse moi t'aimer
by Mikau32
Summary: Lee est amoureux et compte dévoiler sa flamme le soir d’Halloween. Humour, sentiments et yaoi au rendez vous.


Halloween : Laisse moi t'aimer

Fanficeur : Mikau (Enzo)

Titre : Halloween : Laisse moi t'aimer (titre bateau mais qui correspond bien je trouve)

Manga de base : Naruto

Genres : Yaoi, lime, One shoot, G/homophobes (K)

Couples : GaaraLee, SasuNaru en fond

Disclaimer : Gaara est à moi. Si si je vous jure !!! TT

Bon d'accord. Ils ne sont pas à moi.

Note : celles d'Histoire ou de Philo ? vv (ne m'en voulez pas, je suis comme ça)

Petit résumé : Lee est amoureux et compte dévoilé sa flamme le soir d'Halloween. Humour, sentiments et yaoi au rendez-vous.

_Pensées de Lee_

* * *

Il finissait d'accrocher les fausses toiles d'araignée dans la salle. Il avait soigneusement disposé toutes les décorations d'Halloween, pour que la fête soit un maximum animé (au moins par le décor). Tous les Genins étaient invités, et la fête allait bientôt commencer… 

-(petits ricanements, gouzis gouzis et autres conneries dont seuls les couples ont le secret) Hihihi smack (1)

Le brun caressait les cheveux du blond tandis que celui ci, entre deux baisers, léchouilla le visage du brun.

-Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider, au lieu de vous papouiller de partout ?

Lee était perplexe là dessus : la salle devait être parfaite. Et demander à Naruto et Sasuke de venir l'aider n'était pas très malin. Mettez les ensembles, juste avec quelqu'un qui est au courant de leur relation, et personnes d'autres, et l'envie de chanter Anaïs (Mon cœur, Mon amour) vous prends de suite. En parlant de cela, Lee commençait à fredonner l'air de la chanson.

-Bon, vous venez m'aider à…

Lee eut la mauvaise idée de se retourner pour les regarder ; il les trouva torses nus, parcourus par leurs langues (2)

-JE HAIS LES COUPLES QUI ME RAPELLENT… Non sérieux, arrêtez là et venez plutôt m'aider. Il faut que tout soit parfait.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi maniaque, Lee, fit remarquer Naruto.

-Non, c'est parce que je vais lui demander ce soir, alors…

Les deux enlacés arrêtèrent soudain toutes activités et regardaient Lee.

-(en rougissant) Je crois que j'en ai trop dit. Mais maintenant vous savez que c'est capital pour moi, alors, venez m'aider.

-Et on peut savoir qui c'est ?

-Non.

-Alors je devine. Naruto réfléchissait sérieusement, mais ce fut Sasuke qui trouva, à en juger à son sourire. Il n'avait pensé qu'à une personne. Il se leva, chuchota le nom à Lee qui passa du rouge au violet.

-Tu te tais, merci, fit ce dernier en devenant noir.

-C'est qui alors, Sasu chéri ?

-J'ai promis de ne pas le dire, Naru, remarqua le-dit Sasu en enroulant le-dit Naru dans ses bras.

-Ben alors, pas de câlins, donc je travaille, fit Naruto en se libérant de l'emprise du brun. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas d'accord avec la décision du blond, et resserra son étreinte pour ne pas laisser s'échapper le blond.

-Lâche-moi, vil chenapan ! Brailla Naruto en tapant sur le brun avec un balai en paille qui traînait par-là.

Le brun ne se laissa pas faire, pris le balai des mains de Naruto et le lança loin de l'autre côté de la salle. Le blond tempêta dans les bras du brun. Lee regardait la scène avec envie, imaginant le même scénario avec lui et son bien aimé… _Ce soir, c'est LE soir. Je lui demande_. Il était vraiment déterminé.

-Allez, on va préparer le buffet. Vous venez ?

…

-Oh! Non je rêve. NARUTO !!! SASUKE !!! FINIT !!!

Les deux nommés se rhabillèrent entièrement et arrêtèrent les papouilles pour aider Lee qui s'impatientait. Il fallait donc préparer les canapés et toast pour dans une heure.

Après plusieurs crises de nerfs de Naruto qui n'arrivait pas à mettre les cornichons sur les toasts de pâtés (il utilisa sa technique de multiclonage juste à temps avant que Lee ne frôle ne craque lorsqu'il regarda l'heure Plus qu'un quart d'heure… ).

Les invités arrivèrent, tous déguisés. On voyait des zombis, momies, vampires, bébêtes affreuses dans toute la salle. Lee n'avait pas eu le temps de se faire son déguisement. Naruto et Sasuke étaient allés se changer, et arrivèrent, Naruto avec une fausse cicatrice sur le nez et une perruque cheveux longs pour les attacher en queue de cheval (pour ceux et celles qui n'auraient pas compris : façon Iruka) et Sasuke les cheveux teintés de gris, un masque lui recouvrant la moitié du visage (ici, c'est Kakashi qui est représenté ; chacun sa vision de l'horreur. Après tout, c'est Halloween…). Et soudain, Il arriva, accompagné de son frère et de sa sœur. _Qu'il est beau !_ Sasuke se dirigea vers lui et lui murmura :

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Allez…

Et il poussa Lee vers l'endroit où Il était.

-Pas maintenant, je dois servir tout le monde avant !

-Naruto et moi on peut le faire. Fait ce que tu as à faire. Et soi victorieux. Je n'ai pas envie de passer la soirée à te consoler. Et il repoussa Lee dans la même direction que tout à l'heure.

Ce dernier déglutit, prit son courage à deux mains (3) et s'avança vers lui.

-Tu viens, Gaara, j'ai à te parler.

Le roux le regarda et le suivit dehors, derrière la salle. Lee s'arrêta, lui aussi. En se retournant, Lee avait pu remarquer que lui non plus n'avait pas de costume.

-Ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile à dire, alors je te prie d'excuser mes… blancs.

-…

-Gaara resta silencieux à cette annonce. Lee ferma les yeux, déglutit encore une fois et rouvrit les yeux.

-Voilà Gaara. Je pensais à notre combat durant la troisième épreuve…

_Quel nul. Parler de notre combat maintenant_

-Ou même lorsque tu m'as sauvé de Kimimaro, et bien j'ai ressentis quelque chose pour toi.

-…

Gaara resta toujours muet, dans sa position fétiche (il croisait les bras au niveau de la poitrine, baissait la tête et fermait les yeux), ce qui n'encourageait pas Lee. Malgré le manque de réactions de Gaara, il enchaîna.

-Gaara, je… je…

_Et MERDE !!!!!!!!!!!!_

-je… je t'aime…

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour, répondit immédiatement le roux. Cette réponse étonna franchement Lee qui ne pouvait comprendre qu'en 16 ans de vie, on n'a put ressentir d'amour pour personne. Il fit part de ses remarques au roux, qui lui répondit :

-Ma mère est morte pour me donner le démon. Mon père ne m'a jamais aimé. Tout le monde a peur du démon, alors personne ne m'aime. Je pensais qu'une seule personne m'aimait mais elle m'a trompé. Elle me détestait encore plus que les autres et a tenté de me tuer. Personne ne m'a jamais aimé. Personne. Même mon frère et ma sœur ont peur de moi. Personne.

Gaara n'avait pas pleuré pendant son récit. Il était resté neutre. Lee, qui était un garçon très sensible, sentait les larmes qui lui coulaient le long de ses joues. Il prit Gaara par le bras (Gaara n'avait plus sa jarre continuellement sur lui ; il ne l'avait pas ce soir là dans tous les cas (4)) et lui dit :

-Laisse moi t'apprendre. Laisse moi être le premier à t'aimer vraiment.

-Je… ne sais pas si…

-Laisse moi t'aimer.

-Je… je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire.

-Laisse moi faire une chose alors.

Gaara réfléchit, et dit :

-Vas y.

Alors Lee approcha son visage de celui de Gaara et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, tels deux papillons se cherchant dans la nuit. Puis Lee vint poser ses lèvres sur celle de Gaara, les mains dans les mains, un simple baiser. Il dura quelques secondes, Lee le rompant, gardant quand même les mains du roux dans les siennes.

Gaara lâcha une main de Lee et s'agrippa le cœur, en disant :

-Quelle est cette sensation ? C'est la première fois que je la ressens. Il regarda Lee qui souriait et alla se blottir dans les bras du brun. Ce dernier repris possession des lèvres du roux, toujours par un simple baiser. Après quelques secondes, il allait le re-rompre, mais c'était sans compter les envies de Gaara : le roux ne voulait plus quitter les lèvres du brun. Après quelques instants de bonheur, Lee coupa le baiser et demanda :

-Veux-tu être mon petit ami ?

-C'est tout ce que je suis pour toi ? Un ami ? je sais que je ne suis pas grand, mais de là à…

-Non non non ! … Bon je te le redemande alors. Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

-Ben on est déjà dehors et je suis avec toi. Ça sert à quoi d'aller autre part ? On est bien, là.

Comme réponse, Lee embrasa encore une fois Gaara et lui passa la langue sur ses lèvres, demandant l'accès à sa bouche. Gaara, qui se rappelait les conseils de Témari, compris et le brun put explorer la cavité buccale du roux avec sa langue. Il chercha d'ailleurs la langue du roux pour jouer, la trouva et s'amusa avec. L'une des mains de Lee caressait le dos de Gaara tandis que l'autre alla trouver les cheveux du roux. Gaara, avec ses mains, caressait le dos du brun.

Combien de temps dura cet échange, nul ne le savait. Trop longtemps, jugea Sasuke. Il prévint Naruto qu'il alla voir où en était Lee avec son chéri. Il sortit de la salle, en fit rapidement le tour et les trouva en train de s'embrasser derrière la salle. Sasuke sourit, fit demi-tour et repartit voir son blondinnet d'amour. Celui ci était impatient et surexcité (5) : il voulait se jeter sur son brun(dinnet) d'amour, mais la plupart des personnes présentes dans la salle n'était pas au courant de leur relation. Sasuke perçut le regard flambant de Naruto, et décida de mettre tous les Genins au courant. Il prit Naruto par la main, monta sur la scène avec lui et l'embrassa jusqu'à plus soif. Le blond, trop content d'avoir enfin ce qu'il désirait, commençait à caresser Sasuke à des endroits que l'on ne touche pas en public si l'on est bien élevé.

-Naruto, pas ici. Attends d'être à la maison.

-Je ne peux pas attendre. J'ai envie de toi tout de suite, ici et maintenant.

-Je ne vais pas résister longtemps. Dépêche-toi, on court jusqu'à la maison.

Ce qui marqua le départ d'un couple pressé et l'arrivée d'un autre couple : Lee tenait Gaara par la main.

Ce fut un choc en trop pour Sakura : d'abord Sasuke qui était avec Naruto et maintenant Lee avec Gaara. Elle s'effondra, consolée par Ino (qui était à la limite de pleurer elle aussi). Et juste avant leur départ, pour bien confimer les nouveaux couples, elle vit Lee et Gaara qui s'embrassait devant tout le monde. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase : Sakura partit en pleurant, suivie par Ino qui pleurait elle aussi. Tout le reste applaudissait le nouveau couple, ce qui firent rougir Lee et Gaara ; ce dernier dû subir aussi les moqueries (gentilles) de Kankuro qui en profitait tant que Gaara n'avait pas sa jarre.

Malgré ce léger incident (le départ précipité et bruyant de Sakura et Ino), la fête ne fut pas finie pour autant, et la musique continuait à tourner, enchaînant sur le tube remixé par The Egg VS David Guetta, « Love don't let me go ». Puis vint le moment des slows, qui marqua aussi le retour de Sasuke et Naruto, qui ne voulaient manquer sous aucun prétexte le moment des slows, meilleure partie d'une fête pour un couple. Naruto fut vraiment heureux pour Lee et Gaara, même s'il soupçonnait d'autres couples qui n'osaient pas se montrer. Shikamaru invita à contre-cœur Témari ; Kankuro était parti avec Kiba fumer des choses pas très licites, rejoins juste après par Neji et Shino, qui fuyaient les slows plutôt que l'envie de fumer ; Chôji restait près du buffet, laissant Hinata et Ten Ten danser ensemble, puisqu'il n'y avait plus qu'elles de libres.

FIN

Mikau (Enzo)

* * *

(1) Je ne ferais aucun commentaire sur les bruitages 

(2) J'imagine Sasuke essayant de se lécher son propre torse vv Elle est pas claire cette phrase…

(3) Oui, parce qu'il a beau être super fort, Lee, mais le courage c'est lourd alors il pouvait pas le prendre à une main

…

Mon dieu.

(4) On va dire ça, en plus ça m'arrange, sinon avec le sable, il n'y aurait eu aucun contact. vv

(5) Comme d'habitude, quoi…

* * *

Ben voilà. Ce n'est pas ma première fic, mais c'est la première que je poste sur j'expérimente…. 

Ça fait très sentimental, j'aime pas trop écrire ce genre de fic, mais je voulais essayer le GaaraLee… Ben c'est pas terrible je trouve. Ça me ressemble pas

Et plus je me relis, moins j'aime ce couple... C'est triste.

Pour l'info : Je l'ai écrite le soir d'Halloween, en 5h (parce qu'il y avait nuit sms illimités vv) mais j'ai eu du mal à la retaper.

Et G/homophobes, ça veut dire tout public sauf les homophobes (désolé, mon côté scientifique qui ressort).

Reviews ?


End file.
